Numerous plastic containers are available on the market today. When relatively heavy loads such as a stack of folded newspapers are placed in these containers, however, the side walls thereof have tended to collapse. Further, the closures or lids provided for these containers did not adequately support the side walls of the containers so that the closure was frequently dislodged as the container was lifted and the side walls collapsed.